Will Willies
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. When her friend Deanna's grandfather is mysteriously murdered and his body goes missing, Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends investigate. Based on a Three Stooges episode. Slight Mojo/OC and Ace/OC.


**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is a nod to the Three Stooges episode, "If a Body Meets a Body." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville! And its a lovely day! Little does anyone know, however, that things are about to take a tragic turn." (Lightning crashes in the background.)

Inside the Utonium Chateau, Bubbles is merrily playing with a pair of dolls on the floor while Blossom and Buttercup are working on a crossword puzzle on the coffee table. In the hallway nearby, Rebecca and the professor are dusting the furniture; Rebecca sings merrily as she works, "_Oh, sing, sweet nightingale, sing, sing, sweet nightingale, hi-i-i-i-i-igh above..._"

Just then, they hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Rebecca puts down her feather duster and hurries toward the door, upon which she's greeted by her boyfriend Mojo Jojo. "Hello, Rebecca Dear."

"Hi, Mojo Sweetie" The two embrace each other in a big hug.

"Oh, hello, Mojo," The professor greets him as he strolls over to them. "What brings you to our little corner of the world?"

Mojo said, "Well, other than visiting everyone here, I just came here to tell you some news. Deanna's grandfather passed away, but there's going to be a reading of the will. Deanna wants us to come over to bear witness in the reading of the will." Rebecca's eyes mist up. "Ohh, that's so sad! I'd certainly love to come and help."

"Thank you, Becca Dear," Mojo replies. "The Gang Green Gang will be there, too."

Rebecca sighed, "I remembered when I was a kid that Deanna's grandpa would tell me and Deanna stories about being in Romania, the gypsies, and the old stories that he remembered from the elders." Mojo said, "Those stories must have been very interesting, Becca. I guess we should head over towards the old estate soon, which is to say that we must arrive, go, and be present at the deceased member of the Makatsch family's home."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look at the Professor asking, "Can we go with them, Professor? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?" The professor laughs merrily at their spunk. "Why, absolutely, sweethearts!" As the girls slowly fly over to Rebecca, the professor turns to them and says, "Now, be good and do as Rebecca says, girls."

"We certainly will." they reply obligingly.

"I promise to take good care of them while we're away, Uncle John." Rebecca says responsibly.

"Certainly, Rebecca Darling." The professor waves kindly to the group as they leave. "Goodbye, everyone. Take care."

"'Bye, Professor!" "'Bye Uncle John, take care!" the group reply as they all embark Rebecca's red Mustang.

As they arrive at the Makatsch residence moments later, the group hurry inside, shielded from the pouring rain by umbrellas. They've no sooner hung up their raincoats and umbrellas when the Gang Green Gang, each wearing rain gear and holding umbrellas, traipse through the door. "Huh boy, it's comin' down in buckets out there." Ace observes as he removes his raincoat.

"No kiddin'," Big Billy replies. It's rainin' squirrels 'n kangaroos."

"Eh, don'chassss mean catssss 'n dogssss, Billy?" Snake inquires.

"Duh, right. What'd I say?" Billy replies. His friends simply look a him oddly.

At that moment the gang notice Rebecca, Mojo and the Powerpuffs there. "Oh, hey guys!" Ace greets them.

"Did you come for the reading of the will, too?" Arturo inquires.

Rebecca said, "Yep, and even the Girls wanted to come along."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said to the Gang, "Hi." In an instant, Deanna came over towards Rebecca and hugged her, "Thanks for coming here, Becca. It means a lot to my family and me." Rebecca hugs Deanna back and says, "You're welcome, Dee. I'm really sorry about what happened to your grandfather. He always tells the best and funny stories."

Deanna smiles a little, "Yeah." She goes over to Mojo for a welcoming hug, then Mojo said to her, "My deep condolences for your loss, Deanna." Deanna nods, "Thanks, Mojo." Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup hugged Deanna as they apologized for the loss of Deanna's grandfather. "Thank you girls. You're such little dears." Deanna gives them each a gentle kiss on their foreheads.

Deanna then traipses over to the gang who also each give her hugs and tell her how sorry they are for her loss; Deanna and Ace finally share a hug and kiss. "I'm real sorry 'bout your grandfather, Babycakes." Ace says sympathetically. "Oh, thank you, Ace. You're such a sweetheart." Deanna and Ace's eyes mist up as they hold each other close.

Just then, a lawyer sticks his head in from the next room. "Excuse me, folks, but may I see you all for a minute, please?"

"Certainly." the group then traipses into the next room. As everyone seats themselves in chairs, the lawyer walks up to them. "I suppose you all are wondering why I've called you all here."

"For the reading of the will?" Mojo inquires.

"No, in fact there won't be a will read." the lawyer replies. The group exchange perplexed looks with each other. "You see," the lawyer elaborates. "Mr. Makatsch didn't die of natural causes-he was MURDERED!"

The group gasps in horror. "But who could have done this?" Rebecca inquires. "And how?" Mojo adds.

"No one's quite sure," the lawyer replies. "And to further complicate things, his body seems to have disappeared." The group exchanges looks of astonishment.

Bubbles whimpered as she's sitting on Rebecca's lap, "I-Is there a body-snatcher?" Buttercup said annoyed at how Bubbles gets scared easily, "Bubbles, they're just a myth." In a flash, Officer Perez came over as he takes off his hat and water dumps onto the carpet. He said, "Okay, folks. I heard the news and thought I'd come over to help investigate."

Mojo said, "Yes, good of you to show up on time, Perez."

Officer Perez nods, "Thanks. So, who's grandpa got killed?"

Deanna spoke up, "Mine. Boris Makastch. He used to be a history teacher in high school back in the day. He would teach not only American history, but he loved talking about Medieval Europe." Rebecca began to reminisce, "He even would tell everyone about his homeland in Romania and the gypsies there."

Officer Perez said, "Very interesting."

Mojo nudges Rebecca, "I bet he might've talked to you about the infamous you-know-who, by which I do not mean Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter. By that you-know-who, I'm talking about Vlad Dracula of Tepes. Everyone might call him the beloved vampire Dracula or Vlad the Impaler."

Just then, the group hears a long, low groan emanating from the next room. Bubbles shudders, "What was _THAT_?!"

"Hmm, let's find out." Officer Perez traipses into the next room with Ace and Mojo following close behind; once they enter the room, Ace and Mojo gasp at the sight of the lawyer lying dead on a nearby table. "Looks like they got the lawyer, too." Noticing a small leather satchel nearby, Officer Perez opens it and looks inside. "Apparently they got the will, too."

Mojo freezes in place and his eyes grow large. "M-m-m-murder?! Ohhh..." he then collapses to the floor in a faint. Ace quickly scoops Mojo up under his arm and urgently shouts into the doorway, "Help! Somebody get help!"

Upon hearing this, the others all hurry into the room. "What happened?" Deanna inquires. "There's been another murder!" Ace exclaims. Seeing the unconscious Mojo, Rebecca fears the worst. "Murder?! Mojo?! Ohhhhh..." She then faints, too.

At this moment, Mojo comes to. "Ughh, what happened? What's going on?" he groans. "There's been another murder." Ace replies. Seeing Rebecca lying on the floor, Mojo gasps very audibly. "Rebecca! Ohhh..." and promptly faints again.

"Whatta we'sssss gonna do?" Snake says in a panic. "We'ssss gotta catch thesssse ssssscoundrelss before they getsss anyone elsssse!"

"But how?" Arturo muses, rubbing his chin.

At this moment, Mojo begins to come to again. "Oooogh..." Upon this, Grubber quickly wallops him on the head, knocking him out again. Snake shoots a disdainful look at him, "Ssssssmooth move, Bozzzzzzo!"

"Phthbtht?" Grubber hadn't quite realized what he'd done wrong.

Thinking quickly, Deanna takes a bottle of smelling salts out of her purse and waves it in front of Rebecca and Mojo's noes, bringing them both to. "Oooohhh..." Mojo groans. "The lawyer's been murdered and someone took the will."

"Murdered?!" Bubbles exclaims.

"And they took the will, too?" adds Buttercup.

Rebecca rubs her head and says, "That's crazy talk!" Billy says, "That's not crazy talk. This is crazy talk!" He starts babbling like a moron, which made everyone look at him weird and Ace hits Billy's head to make him stop. Billy apologized, "Sorry." Officer Perez sighed, "I better give a call. Does anyone know where the phone is?"

Deanna points, "There, Officer."

Officer Perez dials up the phone and says, "Chief, you're not gonna believe this. I'm at the old Makatsch's home and ya know that Boris Makastch was murdered, then his body disappeared. The lawyer's been killed and the will's missing. I'll let everyone stay in until I can investigate." He hangs up the phone, then he sees Mojo, Snake, and Ace standing near the door.

Mojo says, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Snake adds, "Friend or enemy?"

Ace finished, "Give us the counter sign!"

Officer Perez slaps the three across their faces, then they moved aside saying, "Pass, friend."

Once Officer Perez steps in, the lawyer's body and the satchel are gone! Officer Perez walks out of the room and says, "The corpse is gone and so's the satchel. Folks, ya might want to stay here for the night."

"Yes, sir." the others reply as they then traipse off up the stairs.

Once they reach the top of the stairs, Rebecca, Mojo, and the Powerpuffs head toward the right, and Deanna and the gang head toward the left. Suddenly, the room goes dark! "AAAUUGHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ace cries.

"What wentsssss with the lightssss?!" Snake panics.

"Oof!" "Ow!" "Hey!" "Your foot's on my feets!" "Thbbtht!" the rest of the gang mumble as they fumble around in the dark.

Deanna quickly nabs a flashlight off of a nearby table and turns it on; at that moment, Rebecca, Mojo, and the Powerpuffs hurry up to them, upon which observing Arturo hoisting Billy on his shoulders. "Ooh, I don't likes darkness." Billy despairs.

"Oh dear, the storm must have knocked the power out." a very concerned Rebecca notes.

"Swell." Arturo groans.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll help lead everyone to their rooms." Deanna notes, upon which Arturo lets Billy down, breathes a hearty sigh, then collapses to the floor in relief. "Pfewww..." The group then follows Deanna.

Deanna led the Gang towards their room, while Ace decided to stay in with her. Deanna sees Snake and Grubber walking towards a door, then she says, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, boys. My grandfather's private study's in there." Ace holds Deanna close to him and says, "Aww, sorry to hear about that."

Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom got their own room as Rebecca tucked them in. She said as she gives each of them kisses on their foreheads, "Good night, Girls." Bubbles whimpered, "But what if the murderer comes back?" Mojo says as he lights a candle near a nightstand, "He won't. Just don't let this matter upset you, Bubbles. You and your sisters have superpowers, so that way you can be able to stop him." Mojo and Rebecca walked out of the room, then they found their room.

Rebecca and Mojo took the dust cover off the bed, then they both got themselves ready for the night. Rebecca took her earrings and sneakers off, leaving her in just her blue tank top and black gym shorts. Mojo only took his boots and gloves off, then slips into the covers. The two held each other and kissed, then Mojo said, "Good night, my angel."

Rebecca said, "G'night, Mojo."

The two held each other close as they fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.

Meanwhile, as Billy and Arturo are getting ready for bed, Arturo, who's clad in blue pajamas with darker blue stripes, and a matching nightcap, observes Billy climbing into bed, still wearing his regular clothes. "Why es you not wearing pajamas, Billy?"

"'Cuz I wanna be ready in case sumthin' happens again."

"Oh, don't worry, Billy. We'll all be close by, and Mojo, Becca, and the girls are just down the hall."

"Uhm, okay." an unsure Billy replies as he climbs into a bed next to a small nightstand and pulls the covers up. Arturo then scurries into a cot by the door and pulls up the covers. "Say Billy, could you get the light, por favor?"

"B-b-but what if we see a ghost in da dark?"

"Oh Billy, there es no such thing!" Arturo replies with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "You're just too stuersti-uh, stupidsti-ah, what're you afraid of?"

"Mmn, I sure hope you're right." Billy shuts out the light as he and Arturo then go to sleep. As Arturo snoozes in his bed he's suddenly jolted awake by Billy's loud snoring. He strolls up to Billy and pokes him in his ample belly, "Hey, Billy!"

"Yeah?" Billy replies groggily as he slowly wakes up.

"Wake up 'n go to sleep, wont'cha?"

"Sure thing, Arturo." Billy slowly falls back asleep; Arturo traipses back over to his own bed and drifts off, too. No sooner have they fallen asleep, however, than the door to the room slowly creeks open. _EEE-EEE-EEE_. A frightened Billy quickly pops out of bed and hurries up to Arturo. "Arturo! Arturo! Da door jus' opened all by itself!"

"Oh, it es probably just el viento, Billy." a still half-asleep Arturo mumbles. "Go ahead back to sleep."

"I sure do hope he's right." Billy silently whispers to himself as he slowly climbs back into bed.

Meanwhile, Snake and Grubber are snoozing in Deanna's uncle's lab; Snake's sleeping in a rollaway bed by the back wall, and Grubber is in a cot at the back of the room. Suddenly, the wind comes whistling through the window, causing the shutters to bang and clatter. _BANG-SKREE-BANG-SKREE!_ The noise startles the two of them awake. "Phthbbtht?"

"Did I hear whatsssss, Grubber? That loud, sssssscreechin', bangin' noisssse?"

"Thbtht, phtbbt."

Snake muses for all of a heartbeat. "No."

Sitting on the table by the window is a small cage housing a little yellow parakeet; as the wind blows the curtains in and out, the cage gets jostled over and the bird escapes. He scurries across the table until he comes to a skull; as he wanders closer to examine it, he ends up falling inside. "Awk!"

From Mojo and Rebecca's room, Mojo heard the noise and nudged Rebecca awake, "Hey, did you hear something groaning?" Rebecca groggily said, "No, Mojo. You check it out..." Mojo notices how tired Rebecca is and gets out of bed, not even bothering to put his gloves and boots on. Going towards the nightstand, Mojo takes a candle and lights it with a match.

He gets out of the room and closes the door quietly behind him, then makes his way over. He heard some faint squawks and froze in his tracks. Mojo shrugs, "Probably just the wind or some bird. Or couldn't it?"As he continues through the hall, Mojo hears what sounds like faint footsteps. By now his curiosity is getting the better of him; he holds the candle a bit lower and sees the skull-adorned parakeet walking by. "Ohh, it's only a skull walking by..." Suddenly, Mojo realizes what he's saying. "A SKULL WALKING BY?!" His fur stands on end as he fearfully runs back into the room. "Becca! Becca!"

The noise jolts Rebecca awake. "What's wrong, Mojo?"

"Very sorry to wake you like this, but I just saw the most horrible thing! There was a ghost walking by outside with its head in its hands."

"A ghost?" Rebecca echoes incredulously. "It might just be your imagination."

"But honestly, I truly did see it," the monkey replies. "Which is to say that I observed it with my own two eyes, which is to say that I spotted it right in front of me." Out of the corner of his eye, Mojo observes the skull-clad parakeet traipsing behind a chair. "Look, now it's gone behind a chair!"

A thoughtful look crosses Rebecca's face. "I don't know what exactly," she muses. "But it sounds like something funny's going on around here. Let's go investigate." Upon this, she and Mojo traipse over to the chair. No sooner do they, however, than the parakeet strolls away again.

"B-but I thought sure that I saw it go back here!" Mojo can almost feel the ice running down his spine. "Ooh, this is _CREEPY_!" He drops down on all fours and searches the floor, eventually coming face to face with Rebecca, who had been searching the floor too, upon which both of them end up startling each other. "AAAAUGHHH!"

"This is a crazy house!" Mojo panics. Rebecca places a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, Sweetie, I'm sure we're only imagining things. Maybe we should just go back to sleep and not worry about this."

"You're right, Becca," replies a relieved Mojo. "It's probably for the best." Upon this the two of them slowly climb back into bed. "Honestly," Mojo says quietly to himself. "What must I have been thinking? After all, it's a known fact that ghosts aren't real, which is to say that they are only a myth, which is to say that they do not exist in real life."

As he lies down and closes his eyes, the skull-adorned parakeet falls off of an overhead shelf and bonks Mojo on the head. "Ow!" The monkey slowly sits up, rubbing his head, and looks around the room for any sign for who or what might have done this. "Mmn," he muses. "I must be sleepier than I thought." He lies back down and rolls over, facing the nightstand, suddenly observing the skull-cad parakeet right in front of his face! "AHHHHHHH!"Mojo whimpers and nudges Rebecca awake, "GH-GH-GH-GHOST!" The skull already hopped off the bed, then Rebecca woke up and glared at Mojo. She said, "Again?" Before Mojo could respond, Rebecca said, "We're gonna have trouble sleeping. But let me give you a word of advice." Mojo asked, "What?"

Slapping his cheek, Rebecca said, "That! Quit trying to scare me and go back to sleep." Mojo sees his girlfriend fall back asleep and follows her example, then the two heard cackling and woke up with a start. The two screamed as they saw the skull flying around with a little fabric sheet attached at the bottom, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two ducked as the skull flew around and Rebecca said, "Sorry for hitting you, Mojo!"

Mojo shoves Rebecca out of the bed and helps her up, then the two ran down the halls with shrieks. As they hurry through the corridors, Mojo and Rebecca crash into Snake and Grubber, who were running in the other direction. "Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry!" a very concerned Rebecca exclaims. "My sincerest apologies." an equally concerned Mojo notes as he and Rebecca help their friends to their feet and dust them off.

"W-w-w-what were you guysssss runnin' away from ssssso fasssst?" Snake inquires.

"Oh, it was terrible!" Rebecca replies. "We saw a disembodied skull flying around the room!"

"I thought I was only imagining things, but it truly was real, indeed." Mojo adds.

"Thbttht?" Grubber razzes.

"Y-y-y-you ssssssaw it, too?" Snake inquires. "That thing wasssss runnin' around our room earliersssss!"

Mojo and Rebecca shudder in unison. "This madness has to stop," Mojo quivers. "Let's get the others and get out of here!"

"That's an excellent idea." Rebecca tries a nearby door, but finds it to be locked. "Oh no, this door's locked!"

"T-t-there mussst be a key somewheresssss," Snake replies. "Let'sssss sssssee if we can find itssssss." Upon these words, the group traipse down the hall to Deanna's grandfather's lab and begin looking in cabinets, under rugs, and behind paintings. As Mojo lifts a painting, he discovers the words, "Well, what did you expect to see back here?" written behind it. "Seriously?" he mumbles to himself.

As he turns to the right, Mojo sees a human skeleton hanging nearby, which causes him to shrink back with fear. "Nyaaaaaahhh!" As he leans against a nearby wall, he accidentally jostles a painting, causing a secret passageway, housing Deanna's grandfather's body, to open up. "Yikes." the monkey cringes as he watches the painting swivel in a full circle. He takes one step to the side, upon which the body falls against his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. Don't lean on me now. I'm all tired and excited-" He barely has time to finish his sentence before the body bumps him again. Becoming annoyed, Mojo notes, "I guess I'll have to take action." He turns around and grabs the body's shirt collar. "Why you... Suddenly, Mojo realizes what's right in front of him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The monkey's fur stands on end as he screams and runs back toward the group.

Snake, Grubber, and Rebecca scream as they saw the body of Deanna's grandfather plop to the floor. The four broke through the door Rebecca tried to open earlier and ran out, then they went towards another locked door. Snake rattles the doorknob, "We're trapped likesss rats!" Mojo pounds the door with one fist and shouts, "LET US OUT OF HERE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Unknown to the group, a hand drags the grandfather's body away. Rebecca sees a chair and says, "I got an idea! Grubber, see that chair? Do you think you can break the door down with it?" Grubber razzes, "Tbbbtft!" He takes the chair and spits his hands, then picks it up. At this moment Officer Perez happens through the door and Grubber accidentally smashes the chair over his head. _CRASH!_ The group stares in shock. "Phtbbtht." Grubber razzes.(Meaning, "Oh dear.")

"Quick, get some water." Mojo motions to Grubber as he, Snake, and Rebecca help the officer to his feet and dust him off. "Are you okay, officer?" a concerned Rebecca inquires. Before Perez can reply, however, Grubber takes a vase off of a nearby table and dumps its contents in the officer's face. "Glug!"

"Aw, ssssssmooth move, bozzzzzzzo!" Snake snaps as they help dry Perez off. "Phthbbtht?" a perplexed Grubber replies.

"Ugh, who hit me?" Perez inquires.

"It mussssta' been th' ghosssssst!" Snake states fearfully.

"Ghost?" a nonplussed Perez echoes.

"Yeah, and there's a body in that room." Mojo replies. "It's my friend Deanna's grandpa." Rebecca adds.

"Mmn," an interested Perez muses. "May I take a look, please?"

"Yes, sir." Rebecca replies as the group then leads Perez into the next room. "It was right around somewhere hereabou-huh?" As Mojo motions toward the spot where the body was, he's shocked to find it missing. "B-b-b-but it was right here! We all saw it!"

Officer Perez glares at the four, "What do you take me for? There's no body and ghost here!"

Rebecca said, "You have to believe us, Officer!"

Mojo adds, "Yes, this place is haunted!"

Officer Perez scoffs, "Haunted my butt! Look, you four get some sleep and let me investigate." He leaves the room, then Snake shrugs, "I guesss he's right." In an instant, they hear cackling and look to see the skull walking around. Everyone looked and gasped in alarm, then their hair stood on end.

They ran out of the room and sat on the bed, but the sheets revealed the body again. "Eh, ssssorry, cousin, we didn't know-" Suddenly, Snake notices the body. "AAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!" Everyone begins running scared again; Rebecca whips open a door, revealing Deanna and Ace tied up. Rebecca and Mojo quickly untie them. "Are you guys okay?" a concerned Rebecca inquires.

"Uh huh." Deanna replies.

"Who did this to you?" inquires Mojo.

"I dunno," Ace replies. "It all happened so suddenly."

Just then, Arturo and Billy happen up to them. "Are you guys doin' okay?" asks a concerned Billy.

"Please don't be concerned, guys, we're fine." Rebecca replies reassuringly.

"What brings you here?" asks Mojo.

"Well," Arturo replies. "First we heard the door creaking open by itself, then we heard the shutters creaking and banging, then we heard a crash and people screaming, and by this time I was just going to get a drink of water."

Mojo said, "The crash and screaming came from us. It started off when I was asleep and went to check on you, but I noticed a skull walking around with tiny feet. I ran back into the room to tell Rebecca, we went to look behind a chair, and found nothing. As I was about to go back to sleep again, something hard smacked me on the head and I woke up again to see that same skull from before."

Rebecca said, "I didn't believe him, but we both saw the skull flying around like a ghost and we ran out of the room fast. We meet with Snake and Grubber in the private study, got ourselves locked in, and...and your grandfather's body was in there, Deanna."

Deanna asked in shock, "What? My grandpa's body was found?""Yes," Mojo replies. "While we were in the study I accidentally jostled a picture on the wall which opened up a secret passageway. We found your grandfather's body inside, but as soon as we turned around, it disappeared."

"Disappeared?" echoes a very taken-aback Deanna.

"Yes," Rebecca replies. "Then we sat on the edge of the bed and found the body there; it's almost as though someone didn't want us to find it."

"Which was probably whoever tied us up 'n put us in that closet." Ace notes.

Rebecca nabs a flashlight off of a nearby table. "Let's check the house for more clues."Mojo said, "Alright, we better split up into groups. I'll be with Rebecca. Ace, you and Deanna check the study. Snake, you go with Arturo to go into the bedrooms to check. Billy and Grubber, you two head downstairs and check the basement." Once everyone split up, they began searching. Rebecca said, "Mojo, we should check the Girls and wake them up. We could use their help for X-ray vision."

Mojo rubs his chin in thought and says, "Good idea."As they enter the Powerpuffs' room, Rebecca stands by their bed and whispers, "Girls." upon which the Powerpuffs wake up. "Uhm...what happened?" mumbles a still groggy Bubbles.

"We've just located Deanna's grandfather's body," Mojo states. "However, it seems to have gone missing again, and what's more, someone captured and tied up Deanna and Ace. We've split up into groups and are searching the house for clues, and were wondering if we might request your help, please, which is to say that we may be needing your assistance in finding clues, which is to say that we would much appreciate if you were to come along."

"Could you use your X-ray vision to help us, please?" Rebecca inquires.

"Sure thing!" Bubbles replies cheerfully.

"We'll be happy to help." Blossom adds.

"We'd love to." adds Buttercup.

"Thanks!" Mojo and Rebecca reply, upon which the five of them then set off down the hallway.

Mojo, Rebecca, and the Girls began searching downstairs in the living room. As they looked around, Mojo said, "I'll try to put the power back in the house. I just need to find the fuse box and try to recharge it. Blossom, stick with me. Bubbles, Buttercup, you stay with Rebecca and see what you can still find."

"Sure thing." the Powerpuffs reply, upon which Bubbles and Buttercup fly off with Rebecca and Blossom flies off with Mojo.

Mojo traipses down the dark stairway leading to the basement with Blossom following closely behind. As Mojo scans the room via a flashlight, he soon locates the fuse box on the back wall. "Hmm," he muses, browsing the various fuses inside. "Now, which one might the main switch be?"

"Here, maybe I can help." Blossom quickly rubs her fingers(Or should we say lack thereof) together, sending a blast of lightning shooting into the box, immediately causing the lights to burst back on.

"Ohh, thank you, Blossom, this was very kind of you." a gracious Mojo says.

"You're quite welcome, Mojo," the pink Powerpuff replies politely. "Now maybe we should see how Becca and the others are doing."

Buttercup, Bubbles, and Rebecca smiled as the lights came on. Rebecca sits on the couch and says, "At least we got the power back." Bubbles and Buttercup looked in horror, then they began squeaking and pointing, "B-B-B-Bee-bee!" Rebecca said, "Girls, what's with the bee-bee nonsense?"

Bubbles pointed and cries, "BEEEEEECCCCAAAA!"

Rebecca raised her hands and calmly said, "Bubbles, this is no time to be singing opera." She looked at the figure beside her and said, "Honestly, these Girls always let their imagination run..."

She stops talking and notices the grandfather's body next to her, which made her jump off the couch and scream, "HOLY MOLEY!" Once she jump up in alarm, she accidentally lands onto a table and breaks it in half. She groans, "Owie..." Mojo and Blossom walk in, then Mojo rushes towards Rebecca when he sees her on the destroyed table. Mojo helps Rebecca up and asks, "Are you alright?"

Rebecca nodded, "Uh-huh. Ugh, my back is killing me. That jump did a number on me. I haven't jumped like that since I had gymnastics when dismounting the uneven bars and the balance beam." Mojo asked, "What was the ruckus about?"

Bubbles points to the couch, "We saw the body! We tried to tell Becca, but she didn't believe us!" The five looked to see the corpse, then Mojo said, "Okay, the body couldn't have walked around by itself. Of course the man is dead, so that obviously means whoever is moving his body around must be the murderer and thief." A very concerned look crosses Blossom's face. "We seem to be dealing with a very clever person. Maybe if we search the next room, we could find some more clues."

"Good idea." The group then traipses down the hallway with the Powerpuffs leading on; unfortunately, the girls hadn't been watching where they were going and accidentally crash headlong into a cleaning lady. _CRASH!_

"Goodness, we're so sorry, Ma'am." says a concerned Blossom as she and her sisters help the maid to her feet and dust her off.

Bubbles picks a wig and a piece of folded paper up off of the floor. "Here's your wig, Ma'am, and the will-" Suddenly, the blue Powerpuff realizes what she's just said. "Wait, a wig? And the will?"

"And that's not all," Buttercup notes, facing the cleaning lady. "Apparently she's a _he_!"

"It's the lawyer!" Rebecca exclaims. "He's not dead at all."

"Not unless...HE'S A ZOMBIE!" Bubbles exclaims fearfully.

"No, not a zombie," Blossom replies ever-patiently. "It seems he's faked his death to get the will."

With that, Mojo pulls the lawyer up to his feet and says, "He's yours for the beating, Girls." The Powerpuffs began to punch, kick, and shoot laser eyes at the lawyer until he collapsed with a thud. Deanna, the Gang Green Gang, and Officer Perez saw what's going on.

Mojo picks up the man by the hair and neck, then he says to Officer Perez, "Here's the murderer! He faked his death and stole the will! He disguised himself as a housemaid and is the one responsible for the murder!"

The lawyer snaps, "No duh, Sherlock! I heard about Boris having the will and killed him off! I've been rivals with him, he gets paid well, and I always get bad pay! If I had the will, I'd be stinkin' rich! I would've gotten the other members in the will killed and be filthy in the mullah if it hadn't been for you Powderpoof Girls, the pretty girl, and that mutated monkey villain!"

Deanna snarled at the man and was about to attack him, but Ace stops her and picks up the will. Mojo shoves the lawyer to Perez and says, "Perez, book him." Perez took some cuffs out, handcuffed the lawyer, and said, "You're under arrest for murder, attempted murder, and theft. Thanks again, kids."

After Perez left, Deanna reads the will out loud, "To my son, Remus Makatsch, I leave to you a total of $3,452 and my books. To my daughter-in-law, Kimberly Makastch, I leave a total $2,988 and a lease to this house. To my granddaughter, Deanna Makastch... It's me!" Everyone became excited and said, "What is it? How much? Tell us! Keep reading!"

Deanna read, "To my granddaughter, Deanna Makastch, I leave you a total of $1,988 and the music box I kept to remember your grandmother by." Deanna's eyes filled with tears of joy, then Ace held her and said, "Dee, that's so sweet of him."

"Awwwwwh!" the group sighs contentedly as they watch this truly moving scene.

Blossom turns casually to her sisters. "Well, looks like justice has been done."

"And we all did it together!" Bubbles adds cheerily.

"Yeah," Buttercup adds. "That certainly was a will that wouldn't! Ha ha, gosh!"

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love Hewitt

Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara

Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson

Blossom-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles-Tara Strong

Buttercup-E.G. Daily

Professor Utonium-Tom Kane

Deanna Makastch-Mila Kunis

Ace/Grubber/Big Billy/Officer Perez-Jeff Bennett

Snake/Narrator-Tom Kenny

Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia

Lawyer/Parakeet-Dee Bradley Baker


End file.
